Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use wireless signals to establish communication channels between various network devices. For example, an access node or “cell” may transmit a reference signal or a pilot signal over a signal radius and one or more wireless devices within the signal radius may attempt to establish a connection with the access node.
In multi-frequency band wireless networks, wireless devices and access nodes or “cells” can communicate over a plurality of frequency bands. In certain circumstances, a portion of the network may experience a high load. For instance, an access node may become overloaded with, for example, large amounts of data traffic or too many wireless devices. When this happens, the network may take actions that help prevent a noticeable degradation in the quality of service being provided to users. These actions can include “load balancing” which redistributes work among network elements and across frequency bands in order to help prevent degraded or lost service. Load balancing is particularly desirable for location based services.